I've killed people before
by lovecupcakes
Summary: When on a hit, Edward loses his memory and starts to come after his former bosses, the Volturi. While on the move he gets to know Bella, but she acts like she already knows him..
1. Preface

**Before Edward met Bella, he was a member of the Volturi clan, after Rosalie tells him that Bella died when jumping off a cliff, he goes back to Vulterra to the Volturi. They won't kill him because they want him back in their clan, Edward accepts their offer, because he has no other choice, and becomes a member, again..**

**Also: Bella didn't come after him, because Alice didn't tell Bella about Edward joining the Volturi, to not upset her anymore then she already was.**

**Vampires and humans are all same as in Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiligh**

**Edward**: I've killed people before

**Bella**: I does not matter

**Edward**: I wanted to kill you at first. I've never wanted a human's blood so much before.

**Bella**: I trust you

**Edward**: Don't

Preface

When I walked away from them I expected to never see them again in my life, and ons ome level I was right. Because losing Bella ment that I was no longer alive, but they didn't seem to see it that way. That's why they recruited me again, to be the hitman I was before, so that is what I became.


	2. What is your name?

**Edward is the only vampire who has special powers, they work the same as in Twilight, the Volturi have no special powers, that's why they wanted Edward so much..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Chapter 2 – What is your name?

_Where the hell am I?_

_I never felt sleepy before_

_Am I dead?_

_No, if I was dead I wouldn't felt thirsty_

_Do I smell a human?_

When I finally woke up I stayed as still as possible, trying to not make it noticeable I had woken up. It was of no use, a pair of green eyes where staring right into mine.

I didn't recognize this man, but he didn't seem to form a threat. He started talking, in a language I didn't understand. But instead of saying that I only spoke English, I said "Ik kan alleen Engels"*. It just came out of my mouth.

_I just spoke another language, a language I don't even know._

The man continued talking, but now in English. "My name is Peter, what is your name?"

I had to think about that question, but somehow there wasn't anything that came up. I started to panic, causing me to fall of the table I was just sitting on.

I grabbed my head and started shouting against the man.

"I don't know!"

"What have you done to me?"

"Why can't I remember a thing?"

Then it hit me, a flash of a girls face with chocolate brown eyes, just standing there, defeated. Then it was gone.

_That's just great._

_No name, no idea who I am_

_Just a girl_

I began to eye the man suspiciously, he seemed to be too afraid to say a thing. I looked in the mirror that was hanging behind him, and I began to understand the sudden silence. I looked like I was read to jump the man and kill him. I quickly sat down on the table, and tried to look a bit friendlier so he would start talking.

The frightened look disappeared from the eyes and face of the man when he saw me calming down. But he couldn't answer my questions he said, the only thing he knew was where he found me, lying on the beach, barely breathing but with a heartbeat.

He had taken me to his cabana and tried to save my life, he was a doctor, so it was no problem to him. That's what he said, but as he said it I saw a flash of regret in his eyes, the regret of saving my life.

As my eyes left his eyes I began to look at the man, I noticed he wasn't that strong, I could take him out in a couple of seconds. in his fist he was clutching something, but I didn't pay that much attention to what he was holding.

I began scanning the room and quickly noticed the exits, the place where the man may have hidden his gun. The pencils I could use as a weapon just to the right of me, when all of this was registered in my brain I began to freak out again.

_What kind of person knows all of these things in just a few seconds?_

_What the hell am I?_

_I need answers. But first I need to get out of here._

Then my mind went back to what the man was clutching, he noticed my stare after a couple of seconds. He slowly opened his hand to show me what was in it. He began speaking "It's a bank account number, it was in your hip. Why was it in your hip?"

- "I don't know, I can't remember a thing"

Then I passed out again, the girl was still looking at me as if I had hurt her. When I woke up again I walked to the cabinet. Peter had gone, I dressed myself in the clothes that lay there. Next to the place where the clothes had been, was a metal tube. When I picked it up the flash of red light blinded me for a second, I pointed it at the wall and saw the number Peter had been talking about.

_I need to go._

_No need to pack my things_

I just took the metal tube, grabbed a pair of shoes, and left the cabana. Then it hit me, I have no cash to go to Switserland. My mind quickly began thinking of ways to fix this, so fast that I even stopped walking of the shock.

_At least I remember some useful things_

_Who needs a name, when you know the fast ways to attack someone, to get cash and even escape without being caught._ I thought sarcastically.

When I entered the train station I had enough cash to go to Switserland and back, I only needed to board a train and that was it.

*** Translated from Dutch to English: I only speak English**

**Hope you like it, please read and review..**


	3. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight**

Chapter 3 - Hurt

I knew she was wrong for me, I wasn't what she deserved. But she didn't seem to think so, that was the only reason for me to stay in her life.

But when the moment came my presence in her life was hurting her, I knew I had to find the strength to walk out of her life, to leave her alone. To hurt myself, by leaving her, so I wouldn't hurt her anymore.

That moment came way too soon. I was having a wonderful time with Bella, my Bella, just being around her gave me a sense of being. When I kissed her, her heart sped up, and she even forgot to breathe. That caused me to smile my crooked smile, and just by giving her a smile, that smile, she looked at me with those loving eyes. In those moment I knew I couldn't just let her go.

But I had to with what happened with Jasper, I couldn't forgive myself, I told her that it would be the last time she would ever see me, I would disappear from her life as if I never existed.

She didn't stop me, at first she was, but then she gave up. She just looked at me with her brown eyes, she looked defeated. I couldn't take it to look at her, knowing I would never see her again. I left her in the woods, went to her room and hid everything that would remind her of me. And then my presence in her life was gone, it never existed.

To take my mind of everything I went of to see the world, again. But everywhere I came I couldn't escape the image of Bella, with her chocolate brown eyes, looking defeated.

After a long while of silence, I heard the sound of my mobile. I just let it ring, but whoever was calling me wasn't going to give up so easily. I just got tired of the ring ring that I couldn't stop myself from checking who was calling me. Ah, Rosalie, that's just great, she will never stop trying. I decided to pick up, but when the conversation was over, I wished I never even thought of answering the call.

Bella, my lovely Bella, wasn't my Bella anymore. She wasn't going to be anybody's someone anymore.

She was dead.

To be continued..


End file.
